


oberon

by Farrowe



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, References to Shakespeare, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And for her sake do I rear up her boy; And for her sake I will not part with him." Rudolf feels keenly the absence of an adored mother, lost to the gossamer world of the faeries; in her place, another comes to assuage his fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oberon

There was a face in Rudolf’s dreams, but when he awoke, it had gone.

It was a kind face: handsome and smooth, with a smile for him like the river of stars quietly flowing across the soft velvet sky.

In his nightmares came a rich voice like the purplish bands crossing the sky at twilight, and it trickled into his ear on the slow tide of icy sweat that awakened him, spoke a mother’s lulling kindnesses to him until the scent of asphodel and dewdrops welcomed him and he dreamt of Titania.

Sometimes at the mirror he paused when something in it seemed to greet him; and red flecks dotted the glass, but the shaking fingers closed about the razor-blade were a stranger’s, parted from him as this cold silver veil parted him from his world of glitter and ghosts, where the dead laughed and danced until the laughter broke and the songs died. There in the mirror flitted the edges of a reflection, as immaterial as mist, as faery smiles, as distant mother; and yet for it closer. Closer it seemed, more intimate, than the touch of night air upon his brow or fingertips feather-light upon his neck, closer than the soft interlacing of hands at his back.

It was almost close enough to kiss.


End file.
